I don't think I've ever seen you more alive
by theseriallove
Summary: My rewritting of the DE scene in 4x07 My Brother's Keeper.


**This is the end of 4x07 My Brother's Keeper from my point of view. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

Damon was sitting on his bed, thinking. Thinking about everything that happened that day. He still couldn't believe the fact that for the first time in his entire existence he was someone's choice. And not just someone' 's. The girl he loved more than anything in this world since the day he'd first met her.

"…_I'm Elena," the girl said. Damon couldn't believe it. She looked exactly like Katherine. He thought he found her again but instead he met someone who looked like her but was entirely different. _

He remembered their first meeting.

"_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure," he said coming close to her. And she didn't step back. "And maybe a little danger."_

_He smiled at her and she smile back. It was like they'd know each other their whole life but at the same time the spark of something new was there too._

His phone was ringing and that pulled him from his train of thoughts. He looked at the display. It was Elena. He took a deep breath he didn't need and answered it.

"Salvatore mansion, how may I help you?" he was trying to be sarcastic because he wasn't sure if he's ready to face the reality yet.

"Damon, I – I can't stay at home anymore. Matt's coming to live here for a while so he can look after Jeremy and the hunter stuff and I was just wond – "

"I'm waiting," he said and smiled. And even though he couldn't see her, he knew she smiled too.

She hung up the phone and put it into one her bags which were lying on her bed. Jeremy wasn't home yet but she wanted to leave before he comes. She wasn't sure she could say a goodbye to him. Even though it wasn't a real goodbye because once the hunter thing was solved, they would be together again. A family. The only family they had left.

She took a deep breath and once more looked over her room. This couldn't be her home now. She had to go to make sure her brother and herself are safe. She took the bags and went down the stairs. Switch off the lights and walked through the front door. Locking them.

_This is just for now, _she said to herself. _We will find a way to fix this._

She put her bags to the back seat, get in and started the car.

* * *

When she arrived to the boarding house it was a dark. She picked her things and knock on the front door. A memory jumped into her head.

_She rang the weir old bell that was next to the door but nothing happened so she decided to knock on the door. It was open._

"_Stefan?" she walked in to see if anyone was there. The place she walked into was like from another time. Everything was magnificent and antique. "Stefan?" she called his name again when she saw his school back was a one of the chairs. _

_She let a sign out of her when she saw another room of the house. It was giant. Then she heard something. Like a door. Suddenly a crow flew right to her. She turned around to avoid a straight contact with the bird just to basically fall into the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. Damon._

It was Damon who opened the door and let her in without a word. She saw Stefan and it seemed that he was the one who needed an explanation.

"I can't stay at home anymore."

"Pick a room," he said. "I crash somewhere else."

He walked thought the door and didn't look back because he knew that the picture would hurt him. His older brother next to the girl he loved.

Damon closed the door and Elena made her way to the couch and sat on it. She was so confused and tired. Damon walked to the bar and filled two glasses with a whiskey. Elena watched him and then another memory came up.

_She was cold and scared._

"_Here is some bourbon," he said and sat down. "It'll help you to forget," handing her a glass of golden liquor. She sucked a little bit of it and the bitter fluid scratched her throat. _

"_Yeah, it's strong," he said. His eyes filled with concern. "You know, I can help you forget too. At least the memories you don't want to keep."_

"_No, no compulsion. I need to remember. All of it," she said and he showed her the necklace. _

"_I stole it back for ya," but he could tell she was somewhere else with her mind. _

"_He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything we went through to help him. Now he's just…gone," she was so heartbroken but he didn't know how to help her. "Where were you, Damon?" He knew what he had to do. He had to convince her that he would never leave her side again. That he's gonna be with her until she says otherwise. She needs to know that whatever happened he would always be there for her. Forever._

"_I shouldn't have left," she nodded and he placed his hand on her thigh to comfort her. She looked up into his eyes again. "I promise you, I will never leave you again."_

Damon went to her a hand her one of the glasses.

"Thanks," she said and drank a little bit.

"I was being polite. I though you hated whiskey."

"My brother wants to kill me," she said casually.

"Welcome to the club," Damon answered and rise his glass to a little cink with Elena's. They both smiled and had a tiff.

"Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat-out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing," she said and looked down. She really wanted to be good at this. Just like Caroline was, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"You wanna know what I think?" he asked her.

"Hmm…" she'd appreciated another opinion. Specially Damon's.

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive," the corners of his lips lifted into a smile. That kind of smile he had only for Elena. She smiled back.

"That dance that they did today," she paused, "kind of remained me of when – "

"When we danced together?" Damon completed her sentence. Thinking about the nodded and looked down, shyly.

"I wanted to dance with you today," she looked up to meet his eyes.

He put his glass on the table and took hers and did the same thing with it. Then he stood up and placed his right hand to Elena, inviting her. They smiled and she placed her hand in his and they walked together to the fireplace. She slowly placed her other hand into his. He was watching every moved she made and then looked up to her face. They started to move. Slowly and carefully as if they're afraid of breaking this moment into little piece that could never be repaired. She rested her forehead against his and gave in to the moment they were sharing together.

After some time which could have been hours, he slowly let her out of their embrace and pulled her under his arm to turn her around. When they were apart he pulled her to him into a kiss they both were so craving for. She let out a sign and he knew that she wanted this as much as he did. They deepened the kiss. Elena was holding his face and Damon was holding her waist to pull her even closer to him. He took her hand and placed it to his chest. She put her hand around his neck to destroy another piece of space between them. She couldn't go on like this anymore and she moved them both to the wall pushing a piece of furniture to the other side of the room. Damon was surprised but just for a few seconds and as soon as he realized was happening he put his hands on her back again. Elena pulled away and tore his shirt apart, scatter buttons all over the room.

Suddenly Damon took over pinning Elena to the wall next to the fire place and raising her leg to his waist. They never broke the kiss. Maybe afraid that if they stop the moment would just disrepair and all that would be only a dream.

Damon quickly moved them to his bedroom. He ripped her dress apart and she pinned him to the mattress. This was what they both wanted for so long that they just gave in and enjoyed each other's touch and kisses. They never wanted for this moment to end. They wanted it to last forever.


End file.
